1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment aiding device and more specifically it relates to an accessory attachment system for securing a dish such as a water feeder as well as a hook for hanging various items to a stake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Landscaping has been utilized for centuries to improve the aesthetic appeal of various types of areas, such as residences and businesses. Generally, stakes such as shepherd's hooks have been increasingly popular in such landscaping designs. Further, light posts are often necessary which lack any aesthetic appeal.
While there have been various designs of stakes, light posts and the like to make them more aesthetically appealing, there has not been a single attachment device which may be utilized to secure a dish such as a bird feeder as well providing a structure for supporting a hanging plant to such stakes to improve their aesthetic appeal and to attract various wildlife such as birds.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved accessory attachment system for securing a dish such as a water feeder as well as a hook for hanging various items to a stake.